


Unfriendly Competition

by annabookchase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Counselor AU, Camp Counselors AU, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabookchase/pseuds/annabookchase
Summary: Percabeth - "I hate my co counselor and can’t be in the same cabin with them so I hang in yours ALL the time and your campers are getting suspicious."





	Unfriendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely trash, but I’ve been wanting to write more, so I did! This Percabeth drabble (??) is based off an AU prompt on @au-dumpster‘s blog that I totally didn’t diverge from. I don’t actually hate Jason, but he’s who popped up in my head. Enjoy!

“Knock, knock,” I say, walking into Percy’s cabin and not actually bothering to knock. “Hey,” Percy calls back, not looking up from the magazine he’s flipping through. He sits on his bed; counselors are the only ones who don’t have to use bunks. Their campers are off at an activity, probably volleyball. His co-counselor, Piper’s bed is next to him, empty, meaning it’s Percy turn to rest while Piper leads the cabin’s activity. I’m in a similar situation with my co-counselor, Jason.

 

See, every counselor has a co-counselor of the opposite sex, because our beloved camp creator, Mr. D, thought having co-ed cabins would make the camp more “exciting”. Most of the time, it works out fine. Actually, we have more so-called excitement between the counselors- which is why Jason is in my cabin and Piper is in Percy’s. It works out pretty well most of the time, but there was one big issue with separating Piper and Jason: Jason and I are long-standing enemies.

It started in third grade, when he cut my ponytail off. Yes, he actually took scissors and cut off most of my hair. Since then, we’ve fought about everything. Academics, sports, cooking- you name it, we’ve fought about it. Up until a few weeks ago, we even fought over whose cabin was best, because we both somehow ended up at the same camp. Since the switch, however, we’ve had to sleep right next to each other and coordinate the cabin together. Basically, a nightmare.

Percy has it easy, since he and Piper are friends anyway. Really, all four of us would hang out before the switch, when Percy and I were co-counselors. With two other people as a buffer, Jason and I could actually get along. Now, though, it’s just a huge mess.

I stayed somewhat mature for a week, but now it’s common practice for me to come into Percy and Piper’s cabin and switch with her, even just for a few minutes. Even if Percy isn’t there, I give Piper some time with her boyfriend and hang out with the campers. When Percy and I were counselors together, this was our cabin. Personally, I like these kids the best out of the whole camp. They were always so fun.

Right now, it’s just Percy and me. I flop down onto Piper’s bed, ignoring Percy’s chuckle. “Bad day?”

I turn my head to his direction so I can glare at him. “Jason has to be bribing those kids to like him more than me.”

“They don’t like you?”

“No! In fact, they hate me!”

“How? All of the campers love you,” Percy says, confused enough to put down his magazine.

 

“Not all of them,” I groan. “I was supposed to be leading their activity this afternoon, but they wanted Jason.”

“That’s bullshit, Jason’s the worst activity leader here.”

“I know!” I know I’m whining, but Percy’s used to it. He gets up from his bed, moving to sit next to me. He grabs a chunk of my hair and twirls it around, something he does to calm both of us down, depending on who needs it.

“The worst part is,” I continue after a while, significantly calmed down but still in a whiny mood. “I know he’s only being nice to the campers so he can beat me. He doesn’t even like kids.” Percy hums in agreement. “You know,” he says, letting go of my hair, “there could still be a chance for you.”

I furrow my eyebrows, propping myself up on my elbows. “What do you mean?”

“Do you remember when Jason first started here? We used to dress up as stereotypical camp counselors to show him and Piper we were better.”

“Didn’t that spark the dating rumours?”

Percy frowns for a second. “Yeah…” Percy and I have been best friends since we were in sixth grade and first started going here. We were just campers then, but we loved it so much we came back as counselors three years ago, when we were fifteen and finally old enough. Our first summer as counselors, though, Jason showed up with Piper. They were already dating at that point, so when Percy and I teamed up against them, the campers and other counselors automatically assumed we were dating, too. “But,” he continues, “didn’t we get cabin-of-the-year that summer?”

“Touché. How do we do it again?”


End file.
